


A Key To Forever

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kazekage has a new guard this time when he visits Konoha.  <br/>Smut/Romance one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Key To Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was an older story I wrote as a request for one of my readers. I decided to share it here as well. :) Please note that all my requests are written with the specifics of the intended recipient. I realize many may not like what they asked for, but if the criticism is the story line, then remember it is a request. Thank you.
> 
> I do not own Naruto nor make money off this fic.

Gaara had come to Konoha on official business with the Hokage. His siblings and Matsuri had come with him to protect him from any threat seeing as he was the Kazekage. He walked in and immediately was tackled by his best Konoha friends Naruto Uzumanki and Rock Lee. He smiled at them both remembering they were there when Grandma Chiyo resurrected him. His eyes fell on his former lover Neji Hyuuga. Neji just smiled a small smile and Gaara nodded. Neji and him were still good friends after they split up and it was in fact Gaara who had called there relationship off in the first place. It wasn't that he didn't care for Neji at all there was just no spark left in their relationship. He walked to the Hokage's Tower and knocked on her door. Tsunade welcomed him in and motioned for him to take a seat.

"So Gaara how have you been?", Tsunade asked him.

"I have been doing better, Lady Tsunade.", Gaara said to her.

"I'm glad to hear that. Would you be interested in a glass of sake?", Tsunade asked him.

"No thank you. I'm assuming you have already made arrangements for me to stay in Konoha for a couple days.", Gaara said.

"Yes, and I will discuss the reason I called you here in more detail later", Tsuande said.

"Thank you. Who will be showing me and my companion's out rooms?", Gaara asked.

"His name is Sai. He will be your escort as Neji is leaving for a mission today.", Tsuande told him.

"That will be fine. Besides if you had chosen the Hyuuga I may have asked for a different escort.", Gaara said.

Tsunade merely nodded and there was a knock at her door. A young man walked in with short black hair and pale skin.

"Here he is. Kazkage-sama meet Sai and Sai meet Kazekage-sama", Tsunade said.

"Hi", answered Sai.

Gaara just nodded. "Shall we proceed then?", he asked the young man.

Sai smiled and then turned around and walked out the room with Gaara following close behind. His brother, sister and Matsuri were all staying in rooms down the hall while Gaara himself got a huge suite. There were at least two ANBU black ops watching every entrance on Tsunade's orders. He smiled and set his gourd down looking around at the room. It had a large bed placed in the center of the room and two windows next to it that were covered by long opaque windows. He walked in the room and finished exploring it a bit seeing that there was a huge closet and a few books on the bedside table. There was one large light in the middle of the room and a lamp also located on the same bedside table as the books. He turned around to notice that the interesting young man from earlier was no where in sight. Gaara shut his door and sighed, before going into the bathroom and taking a shower to get ready before he left to go to his meeting with Lady Tsunade.

He came out of the shower and picked out his official robes for when he was travelling on official business. He looked at himself in the mirror and figured his looks were official enough to go meet with the Hokage, he opened his door to leave. Once he opened the door, he saw Sai standing there waiting for him. He looked at the young man in front of him and realized that he had a very nice body, granted it was one that would probably burn easy within the hot sun of Suna. Gaara looked at him as if expecting him to make the next move.

Sai looked at Gaara. "The Hokage wishes me to escort you to her office now", he said pretty much emotionless.

Gaara just nodded and follwed Sai all the way to the Hokage's office and knocked on Tsunade's door. Tsunade asked him in and Gaara passed by Sai and entered her office. He sat in the chair acroos from her and waited for her to speak to him.

"As you know Kazekage-sama we are currently in the midst of starting up the chuunin exams...", Tsuande said and Gaara nodded at her staement.

"Well I was wondering if we would be able to add a special spin on this years chuunin and jounin exams.", she contnued.

"What were you thinking of?", Gaara asked.

"Well in a few days your genin sand ninja will be here to take part in the exams. How about we add something to their preliminary exam instead of the forest of death they will have to rescue someone of importance from either village...", she continued speaking waiting to hear his response.

"So you would like for us to be a part of the examination this year?", Gaara asked her.

"Yes...I think that their mission should be to rescue a clan leader or kage...especially since it will be a more controlled area with all the akatsuki sightings in the fire country.", Tsunade said. "Do you approve of this action?"

Gaara closed his eyes thinking about it for a moment. He would hate to have any of his shinobi's hurt due to an akatsuki attack during the exams. He opened his eyes.

"Well they can't go after both of us all at the same time...", Gaara said.

"I know", Tsunade said and looked at him. "That is why we have Naruto who will be using his shadow clones to look like me and you and others of our choosing."

"Naruto...", Gaara said smiling fondly.

"Yeah I know. He's very excited to help out in this years exams", Tsuande said.

"Well then I will agree with this plan. Shall we work out the details later?", Gaara asked.

"Yes...", Tsunade said.

Gaara stood up to leave and then stopped. "I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about my escort", he said to her.

Tsunade looked at him. "I don't know much about Sai except for the fact that he is part of ANBU's root division.", she said.

Gaara looked at her and nodded. "Alright then I will see you in two days time.", Gaara said.

He walked outside the door and saw Sai. The young ninja smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling?", Gaara asked.

"Because I read this book and that was what it said to do when you like someone baggy eyed raccoon", Sai said smiling.

Gaara glared at him and thought about killing him right there. "Don't ever call me that again in your life...", Gaara said to him.

"Ok then. Sorry panda-chan", Sai said.

A vein popped out of Gaara's head and he seriously considered breaking his entire alliance with Leaf village at that moment to kill Sai.

Sai seemed not to notice Gaara's anger. "Well should I take you back to your room?", Sai asked him.

Gaara thought about it for a moment. "How about you escort me to a good place to eat dinner?", Gaara asked.

"Alright", Sai said and took Gaara to Ichiraku's. "This is where Naruto goes. He says it's delicious", Sai said.

Gaara held back a laugh as him and Sai sat down and ordered their ramen.

"Do you not say much?", Gaara asked him.

"...", was Sai's silent answer.

"Well hopefully you will talk more eventually.", Gaara said as the food arrived and they began eating.

Gaara couldn't help, but look up every few moments to look at Sai. He had short hair nothing like the long luxurious hair he was used to with Neji and definetly nothing like Naruto's. It was just laying flat framing his face like a beautiful work of art. Sai didn't notice Gaara's gaze and finished his food just as Gaara had finished his. Sai paid the bill and looked at Gaara with his same emotionless face.

"Shall I escort you back or Would you like to go somewhere else?", Sai asked him.

"I want to go back...", Gaara said and the two went back to Gaara's room.

"Is there anything else you need panda-chan", Sai asked smiling.

_That's it...I'm going to murder him..._ Gaara thought to himself.

"If that's all I'll leave you alone...", Sai said to him.

Gaara looked at him. "Why don't you stay here with me for a while?", Gaara asked.

Sai looked at him. "Sure if that is what you wish...", he said to him.

Gaara nodded and Sai went over and sat on the bed.

"What did you want to talk about Kazekage-sama?", Sai asked.

Gaara took one look at Sai's gorgeous figure and went over to the bed and kissed him. Sai's eyes widened in shock and Gaara smirked at the first emotion his escort had shown him. Sai kissed back holding on to Gaara as if he was suddenly posessed with a hunger for the Kazekage. Gaara smirked in the kiss and moved his hands over Sai's body earning a pleasant little moan from the leaf ninja. Gaara looked at Sai as if asking permission to do more and to go that extra mile. Sai just nodded his body shivering under Gaara's touch. Gaara smiled and moved his mouth down over Sai's stomach not touching him but still allowing Sai to feel his breath on his skin. Sai moved his hips up a little as if trying to arch up towards Gaara's mouth.

Gaara smirked and then let the tip of his tongue taste Sai's exposed skin causing the leaf nin to shudder and whimper in pleasure.

"What?", Gaara asked eyes open wide and innocent.

"I...", Sai started saying it breathily.

"You what?", Gaara asked in a teasing manner.

"I want you...please take me ...kazekage-sama", he said almost begging.

Gaara laughed and took off Sai's clothes as well as his own. Sai looked at Gaara thinking that the kazekage had the most perfect body he had ever seen and began to run his hands up and down Gaara's body exploring it. He placed his hands around Gaara's member and stroked him slowly causing the sand ninja to moan and moved closer. Sai looked at Gaara's reaction and figured that was something the kazekage liked. He decided to try something else and bent his head licking the tip of Gaara's member. Gaara moaned more and then felt Sai take him into his mouth and start sucking slowly and then picked up pace every now and then. Gaara started moaning moving his hips involuntarily in and out of Sai's mouth before stopping him.

"Did I do something wrong?", Sai asked looking at Gaara.

"No...I just want to be inside you when I come...", Gaara said huskily.

"O-Ok...", Sai said looking away all his emotion training did not prepare him for this.

"What's wrong?", Gaara asked placing light kisses on his neck.

"I've never done this before", Sai answered.

Gaara looked at him. "You are still a virgin?", he asked just to make sure.

"Yes...", Sai said to him.

Gaara moved away thinking for a moment. "Do you want to do this...with me?", Gaara asked him.

"Yes...", was Sai's reply.

Gaara looked at Sai and then kissed him passionately touching him all over. He stuck three of his own fingers into his mouth and looked at Sai once they were well lubricated.

"This is going to hurt at first so just relax...", Gaara said and Sai nodded.

Gaara slipped one finger into Sai's entrance and moved it back and forth until Sai began to moan a little and then repeated the process with his other fingers while his tongue swirled lazily around Sai's nipples and down his belly. Gaara started sucking on Sai as he fingered the leaf nin's tight entrance before slipping his fingers out and moving up replacing it with something bigger. Sai clenched up once Gaara's member entered him and Gaara told him to relax while he got used to Gaara's length. Sai moved his hips a little after a while and Gaara began to thrust in and out of Sai. Sai moaned loudly holding on to Gaara's shoulders and felt Gaara's hand wrap around his member stroking him. Sai began to fill something building within him and moaned loudly as he came on their chests. Gaara feeling the tightness of Sai around his member came moments later. He pulled out slowly and laid next to Sai bringing him into his arms.

Sai's breathing calmed and he looked at Gaara. "I-I know this didn't mean much to you, but will you please stay with me always...I just...", Sai broke down his face in his hands.

Gaara stared at him for a moment and realized that he wanted to be with Sai and him only. Neji and Naruto had never made him feel so alive and just plain good and now this guy Sai was begging him to stay and he hated to admit it but he had developed feelings for the boy.

"Sai...", Gaara said.

"Yes Kazekage-sama...?", Sai asked.

"Will you marry me?", Gaara asked him.

"Yes...", Sai said smiling again.


End file.
